


Cliche

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-17
Updated: 2003-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione doesn't mind cliches sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

It is a cliche, she knows, but snow always reminds her of icing. But not the icing of everyday, rather the strange, transmuting stuff that turns something as ordinary as a fruit-cake into a thing as laden with symbolism and glory as a Christmas cake.

It is a cliche, she knows, but she is falling in love with them both. And she has no idea if this is because of the people that they are or because they are her best friends and it is almost expected of them. The lack of certainty worries her, when she remembers to let it.

Still, the almost-accidental brush of Ron's hand against hers as he reaches for the butter at the breakfast table sends a shiver down her spine, whether she wishes it or no. The feel of Harry's eyes on her as she tries to read shatters her composure and ensures that she will not be able to recall a word later that day, guaranteeing the loss of that hour.

More than that, she sees the looks that pass between them as all three walk to their lessons, with her in the middle. She cannot help but wonder if the new sparks between them, the merest hints of a conflagration to come, are the fore-runners of a rivalry that will be all the greater for their friendship, or a lust that will be the same. And she wonders if this, too, is a cliche.


End file.
